


【暗巷组/gradence】touch me no

by yy0543



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, M/M, PWP without Porn, Wedding Rings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 甜甜的开车日常。灵感来源于同名电影。探讨身体，对亲密关系的恐惧以及爱这些事





	【暗巷组/gradence】touch me no

Hit me if you love me 

“告诉我你有多爱我，我才会懂得如何去爱。”

——touch me no

 

“跟着我说这句话。”格雷夫斯捧着克雷登斯的脸，“你的身体是你自己的。”

“我的身体。”克雷登斯喃喃自语道，右手盖上格雷夫斯的手，“我的身体是你的（yours ）。”

 

 

 

事情的开头总是那么简单。但我们要讲述不是过去，而是未来。

 

“你如何看待？性这件事？”格雷夫斯摸着克雷登斯翘起的发尾和后颈，而克雷登斯歪过头，让自己能够埋进格雷夫斯的掌心里。

“我知道。”克雷登斯老实地说。在第二塞勒姆以外的地方他看过这些色彩斑斓的东西，在幽暗的巷子里，闪烁着红光的屋子，还有充满酒味的流浪汉。那些招妓、做爱和自慰的人，在他幼年时刻频繁出入在他的眼里又消失，像每日升起的月亮，惹人发狂后又消失无踪。

“我的母亲从来不和我说这些东西，她坚持我们的身体是属于死后的天堂，而性欲是钻入我们身体的恶魔。”

“这不是真的。”

“我知道。”克雷登斯用鼻尖蹭着格雷夫斯的手掌心，“我只是从来不去想它。”

格雷夫斯叹了口气，把那孩子揽进怀里。克雷登斯似乎没有感受到他亲密动作背后的寓意是什么，又或者像他所说的，他知道，只是不去多想。

他们拥抱了很久，至少有十分钟左右。克雷登斯一动不动地，只有眼睫毛在格雷夫斯的手掌上扫过。他们聆听到彼此的呼吸声，心跳的速度，一种平和安详的频率，像是夜晚蟋蟀和蝉的叫声。

 

 

“你想要参与这个东西吗？”格雷夫斯让克雷登斯躺在他的大腿之间，手掌抚慰着克雷登斯的额头和耳朵。

“你想要操我吗？”克雷登斯睁开一只眼睛，语带含糊地问。

“我觉得大多数的情侣都会那么做。”

“你可以直接做的。”

“我不希望在你不了解这件事的重要性和你的身体前做这件事，这很重要，了解你的需求和你的感觉。”

“我感觉我没有。”

“你是个无性恋者？”

“我感觉不是。”克雷登斯抓住了格雷夫斯的手，轻吻着。

克雷登斯转过来，半抬起上半身，仔细解开了格雷夫斯的裤带。他的手覆在格雷夫斯的大腿上，鼻尖顶在格雷夫斯的内裤上，眼神带着一点好奇。就格雷夫斯看来，没有半点欲望。

“你可以自慰给我看。”克雷登斯说道。他好看的两唇微张，微闭。那么好看的双唇，嘴巴尽是吐出一些惊世骇俗的话。格雷夫斯很快地勃起了，而克雷登斯慢慢地向后爬，在他触碰不到的地方伫立着。

他看着克雷登斯，脑中也不知想着什么，可能是克雷登斯的脸，或克雷登斯的手。他抚上自己的阴茎，缓慢地撸动着，用上有些轻的力道，他不希望太快结束一切。

在过程的一半克雷登斯退出了他的视线，格雷夫斯倒在床上，开始低声呻吟着。他的双手有点发热，跟他灼热的性器贴合在一起，形成了一个温暖的拱形。他摸了摸最上端的部分，用整齐的指甲去挑逗着，时不时用力挤压。性器越来越硬，他的全身开始发热，脑内有短暂的空白片段闪过。直到高潮的那刻，生理性的泪水染湿了他的眼角，他把整个过程拉得很长，很尽兴。

克雷登斯坐在床角处，睁大眼睛看着他。他想摸摸克雷登斯的头，但粘稠的白液还粘在手上。

“我去洗个澡。”格雷夫斯离开了。

有一段时间水流的声音充斥着整个房间。克雷登斯爬上床，躺平着，感受格雷夫斯残留的体温。那是一个不规则的长方形，还有一点古龙水的香味。少年深吸了一口气，手抓着刚才格雷夫斯躺过的地方，最终起身抚平了先生弄皱的床单。

 

 

 

“你记得你和我确定关系的那一天吗？你所说的那句话？”

“是的。”克雷登斯平静地说，“我不能没有你。”

 

 

 

虽然本人不愿意承认，但格雷夫斯自己已经养成了一个在早晨花上十多分钟来喝一杯咖啡的习惯。多数时刻是配上不那么重要的公文或预言家日报，还有一些时刻是雅格布那里买来的巧克力饼干，甜甜的饼干加上苦涩的咖啡是绝配，谁都不能阻止这一点。

他翻完今天的预言家日报时，杯里还剩下两口咖啡。正当他准备离开时，克雷登斯突然问道：“你不喝剩下的咖啡吗？”

“剩下的糖和奶沉在底下，有点甜。”格雷夫斯疑惑地回答。

“我想喝。”

“如果你想喝的话可以自己泡一杯。”

“我想喝你喝过的东西。”

格雷夫斯似乎被这句话呛住了，一时间想不出什么反驳的句子。克雷登斯拿起杯子，把脸埋进杯子里，把剩下的咖啡喝完。从这个角度，格雷夫斯能看见黑褐色的液体流入克雷登斯的嘴里，那是他刚刚才喝过的，他很清楚那些味道在舌尖上的感受，他凑上前，品尝着对方嘴里相同的咖啡味。

“我朝你进了一步吗？”克雷登斯笑着说。而格雷夫斯只能给他一个更深入的吻，舔过少年的牙肉，上颚和舌头。他像疯了一样撕咬少年的下唇，而克雷登斯因为无法闭上嘴而开始流下银色的唾液。格雷夫斯用上他的手，紧压着少年脸颊两侧，喘息着。克雷登斯像是被吓到了，露出脆弱不堪的神情。

他蹲下身，拥抱着克雷登斯，啄吻着少年的耳朵。克雷登斯的脚轻微地摇晃着，脚上的拖鞋跌了下来，格雷夫斯的手放在这双脚上，像是受了什么启发，或者得到了什么预言，他揉捏着克雷登斯的小腿，抬起头，对他的爱人露出个安抚的笑容。

 

 

 

“你必须坦诚地对待我。当觉得不舒服时，尖叫、然后推开我。不会有安全词，我想停下来的时候我自然会停下，而你停下的唯一方法是逃离。”

“逃离后还能回来吗？”

“可以。”格雷夫斯脱下自己的手套，“你永远有回来的机会。”

 

 

 

绳结打在克雷登斯凹下去的肚脐时，他瑟缩了一下。格雷夫斯调整这绳子，让待在大腿的绳子紧了些和调松绕在肚子上的绳子。克雷登斯摇摇头，对年长者说：“再紧些。”

那些绳子勒出了一些红痕，克雷登斯的呼吸加快了，手也在颤抖。格雷夫斯没有停下来，反而在克雷登斯的双手也打了个结。

“你感觉怎样？”年长者退后了几步，手上的绳子也跟着延长、退后。

“你不会离开我的吧？”克雷登斯问。

“我不会。”

“我不知道。”克雷登斯的手垂了下来，绳子摩擦着他的手腕，“有点热，尤其是肚子。我感觉不安，恐惧……”

格雷夫斯的手抚上男孩的肚子，随着急促的呼吸声上下浮动。克雷登斯的拇指刮着绳子，脚趾都缩了起来，他的两颊透露出不健康的红色，额头还冒了点汗。

“我想尖叫。”他说，“这没有……我不抗拒，我只想叫出来。”

“你可以的。”

“我猜我的身体不让我那么做。”

“如果我打你的话呢？”格雷夫斯把绳子收紧，克雷登斯发出了一声呜咽，但谈不上是尖叫。

年长者叹了一声，脱下克雷登斯宽松的裤子，用手撸动着少年的性器。克雷登斯抽抽搭搭地哭着，绳子摩擦着皮肤，让克雷登斯的大腿和手腕都红肿起来。

温热，陌生的触感攻击着他最脆弱的地方。男孩从没做过这个，即使想了那么多次，看了多么多次，但他却不敢尝试。克雷登斯感觉到一股视线刺在他的背上，像是一条无形的鞭子在抽打他，而格雷夫斯先生站在他的前面，手中拿着操控他的绳子，让他不能逃跑，不能被那股视线拉走。

不，他仍可以逃的，只要用力挣脱这个，只要尖叫，一切都会停下来。只是他不确定他自己想不想，要不要。灼热的手几乎烫伤了他的下腹，他的双腿发软，而格雷夫斯撑住了他。他把头倚靠在格雷夫斯的肩膀上，无声尖叫着释放了。

“我把尖叫留在你的衣服上了。”克雷登斯在事后声明称，“这是个好进展。”

“这不是最初的目的。”

“那一开始的目的是什么？”克雷登斯看着格雷夫斯的双眼。

“我也不知道。”

 

 

 

格雷夫斯让克雷登斯躺在沙发上，上半身的衣物拉起，而他的手指在少年瘦弱的，伤痕累累的肋骨徘徊。

“还会痛吗？”他按住克雷登斯的心脏，克雷登斯摇摇头，闭上了眼睛。

他低下身体，舌头在乳尖附近滑动，时不时轻轻地啃咬着。水渍在橘黄色的灯光下闪烁着光，他的舌头舔过少年的锁骨，肩膀，上腹和胸口。克雷登斯的手紧抓着年长者的头发，他的双脚微微曲起，相互交叉，摩擦着。

格雷夫斯强硬地分开那双腿，把自己挤进去。“我从这里会开始变得粗暴，”他坦言道，“我会用皮带抽打你的腹部和侧腰，而你要做的就是释放你自己。”

“我不喜欢皮带。”

“为什么？”格雷夫斯明知故问。

“那让我想起我的母亲，好像我母亲在打我。”

“但现在是我，而且你也有暂停的权利。你必须明白这件事，你已经彻底地逃离那里了，逃离第二塞勒姆。”

克雷登斯的头微微往后仰，露出上下滑动的喉结。从格雷夫斯的角度来看，男孩正不安地展示着自己，那红肿，微翘的乳头和在他腰上缠绕的大腿。他吻上去，而男孩用尽自己的心力去迎合。当格雷夫斯脱下皮带锁扣的声音响起时，克雷登斯僵了一会儿，但更快地迎上来，亲吻着他的侧脸和胡渣。

黑色的皮带在滑腻的皮肤上行走着，用调戏般的力度在克雷登斯抽打着。克雷登斯像是终于明白了这种逗弄，开始放肆地呻吟着，直到格雷夫斯用皮带塞住他的嘴，而克雷登斯所做的便是咬紧这条皮带，期待格雷夫斯能再次抽打他的那一秒。

这样轻柔的逗弄并未持续多久。克雷登斯抚慰着自己的阴茎，而格雷夫斯在他的大腿间逗弄，亲吻。他很快地射出来，白浊粘在先生的侧脸上。克雷登斯鼓起勇气，像小猫一样舔舐着格雷夫斯的脸，腥膻味充斥着口腔，刺刺的胡渣惹得舌头痒痒的。

“我爱你。”克雷登斯突然说道，“你教会我一切。”

 

 

第二塞勒姆的审判拖了很久，他站上审讯台时已经不像过往一样，也没有当初的惊恐。

“你变了很多，”奎妮温柔地说道，“爱情能改变一个人。”

 

 

 

“你感觉怎么样？”

这是格雷夫斯最常问他的问题。

像是他不确定自己的身体和心灵一样，格雷夫斯总是担忧着他，像父亲和丈夫一样的角色。他仔细思考了父辈角色缺失可能给他带来的影响，但格雷夫斯不是常规可以计量的，就像奎妮所说，一个奇迹，一个爱情。

“你感觉怎么样？”这次换他来发问了。

“我很好。”格雷夫斯随口说，但下一秒他就意识到这不足以搪塞克雷登斯。

“位置交换。”克雷登斯坐上格雷夫斯那黑色的真皮座椅，“你要去沙发上躺着了。”

格雷夫斯对他顽皮的举动没有太多反感，主要是惊讶居多。年长者倒在沙发上，在窄小的空间内调适着自己的身形。这很奇怪，他从未想过这张沙发可能太小了。

“我可以问你几个问题吗？”克雷登斯双手合十抵在下巴上，“比如你在看到我时内心的第一个感受。”

“……很多，太多了，但我觉得占据最多分量的是痴迷。”

“这算不上一个健康的词，痴迷。”

“那就疯狂（crazy）吧。”

“这是个好词。”克雷登斯脱下鞋，把双脚贴在胸前，在椅子上缩成小小的一团。这是他最喜欢的坐姿之一。

“为什么？”他又继续问道。

“有很多原因。但最主要的是眼泪，我第一眼见到你的时候，你坐在审讯室里哭泣。”格雷夫斯用手掌盖着眼睛，回忆道，“你就坐在那里，悲伤形成一个圈，把你绕了起来。眼睛通红得像个兔子，鼻子也红红的。而我喜欢眼泪。”

格雷夫斯停顿了一下，又继续说着。

“眼泪是个珍贵的东西，不是所有大人都能像这样子哭泣。随着时间的流逝和年龄的增长，我们似乎不能再脆弱了，或者说，脆弱正是我们所渴望的。”

“传说中美人鱼的眼泪是珍珠。”克雷登斯突兀地说。

“那我一定吃过好多珍珠。”

这句话逗笑了克雷登斯，他笑着笑着就流了几滴泪，格雷夫斯坐起来，捧着克雷登斯的脸，细细地亲吻着男孩眼睛的下方。泪水滚落进格雷夫斯的喉咙中，年长者用手臂将男孩困在椅子中。

“我不会美人鱼一样消失。”克雷登斯抱着格雷夫斯，任由格雷夫斯掀起他的上衣，缓慢地啃咬。

“我会总是在这边，这是我的选择，这里是我的海洋。”

 

 

 

“我明白你为什么会抗拒这个位置了。”格雷夫斯拍了拍沙发，示意克雷登斯坐上来，“在这里说话需要很大的勇气，无法说谎，无法隐藏。而有时候，这甚至有点羞辱的意味，承认自己屈服于爱情之下，而且有着迷失的风险。”

“我以前想过在爱情中迷失的样子。”格雷夫斯不知道从哪儿搜出一条烟，塞进克雷登斯的嘴里给他点上。

“但不会疯得太久，我知道，我本质上还是个循规蹈矩又追求安慰的老头。”

“循规蹈矩可不能让你坐上魔法安全部的部长。”克雷登斯吸了口烟，缓缓地吐出。真奇怪，明明是第一次做这种事却那么熟悉。

“好吧，在权力这方面我还是蛮大胆的且不择手段的。”格雷夫斯把烟接了过来，将克雷登斯碰过的滤嘴塞进自己的双唇间，“还有就是婚姻方面吧。”

“咳……”克雷登斯这下子是真的呛到了，嘴里的烟味有点甜，大概是掺杂了丁香。他的脑里像被一层烟笼罩，有点模糊。

“现在戒指就在我的口袋里。”格雷夫斯继续说道，“这是我想过，如何诚实面对自己的方法。踏出一步，跟一个人分享自己的人生。”

“克雷登斯•拜尔本，当你准备好后，可以和我一起生活吗？”

 

 

END


End file.
